


Eyes Up

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: A long awaited date night gets cut short when Taron has only one thing on his mind and a little gift waiting for you at home.





	Eyes Up

“Eyes up, Egerton”

“Mmmm, yeah.” Taron agreed with you despite not hearing a word you were saying. “What?” He asked as his gaze eventually returned to yours.

“What.” You hmphed. “Exactly that. I knew I should have worn a different top.”

“Sorry.” His apology fell fast but the smile which danced across his lips as he said it told an entirely different story. He wasn’t sorry at all. “I’m listening, I promise.”

“Listening and paying attention are still two different things, it’s in one ear and out the other with you. Making for a great date night.”

“It’s been a long day for me and I’m just… easily distracted.” He rested his chin against his fist on the table as he looked again at the teasing line of your cleavage, following it right down to the tiny bow in the centre of your bra that had snuck into view above the neckline of your top.

“I can tell.” You rolled your eyes.

“Hey, don’t get all sulky on me now. Distracted minds can also be making great plans…”

“Alright, let’s leave now and get this over and done with. That way you can still get an early night.”

“You have no faith, do you?”

“Not really.” You laughed as you picked up your clutch bag and left the bar hand in hand with Taron.

You weren’t really that annoyed with him. A year and a half of dating him had shown you pretty much every side to him there was. He’d been working long hours the last week as the end of his next film shoot was approaching so you hadn’t had high hopes of your date night even going ahead. Taron wasn’t the sort to let anyone down though. If he gave you his word he meant it, and this date night had been scheduled in way back when he got the shooting dates confirmed so he’d refused to cancel it.

“Sorry if tonight wasn’t what you had in mind.” He lifted your hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of it as you walked around the corner to your shared London town house.

“It’s fine, just nice to spend some time with you again.” You smiled back to him.

“Two more weeks to go and then I’m back here for longer than a night.”

“That’s all I want.” You pulled yourself in against his side and left a kiss upon his cheek.

“Oh, so you won’t be wanting the little date night present I bought you? Okay.” He teased you deliberately.

“Hey!” You pouted. “I never said that.”

“Which do you want more?”

“You. Obviously.”

“Good, because your present is kinda more for when I’m away.”

“Oh?” You replied casually, despite the idea of a sex toy dropping straight to the front of your mind. “So I’m not allowed it tonight?”

“We’ll see.” Taron stayed tight lipped as he unlocked the front door.

“So where is it?”

“That’s for me to know.” He laughed softly.

“Come on you can’t tell me you’ve bought me a present and then not give it to me… you know what I’m like, I’ll turn this place upside down in search of it.” You backed into the living room and spotted the jacket Taron had arrived in earlier left on the end of the sofa. You kept watching his face as you lifted it up and ran your hand down the material to feel for anything that might be hiding in his pockets.

“Now who’s the impatient one? Come here.” He reached out for your hand and then led you up the stairs to your bedroom, pushing open the door gently before stepping aside and ushering you in ahead of him. “I’ll narrow it down to one room for you, but you don’t have long.”

“Don’t have long?! What, is it going to self-destruct like something out of Mission Impossible?” You crouched down next to the overnight bag Taron had brought with him for his quick night back at home and unzipped the top, delving straight in to the bottom and rummaging around for anything that felt unusual.

“It won’t, but I might!” Taron chuckled to himself. “You’ve got as long as it takes for me to get undressed. Then I’m starting on you because the thought of burring my face into your chest is…” He finished his sentence with a sensual groan and you turned your head back to watch him as he lowered his hand down the front of his jeans.

“Am I even looking in the right place? Give me warmer and colder directions or something.”

“Come here and you’ll be much warmer.” Taron smirked as he kicked his shoes off and lowered his jeans to the floor. You stood back up and took a step towards him and his smile widened. “Warmer.” You stepped in again. “Getting hotter.” He tugged his socks from his feet as he stepped out of his jeans and then pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. “So fucking hot.” He stepped his almost naked body in against yours and tilted his head down to catch your lips with a passionate kiss.

“Total liar.” You mused back as you laced your arms around his neck before kissing him again. The caressing of his hands around your back and waist turned more impatient as he grabbed hold of your top and tugged it free from your skirt. He pulled it up over your chest and head as you lifted your arms into the air and allowed him to undress you.

“I’ve missed you.” The pile of clothes on the floor grew larger as Taron dropped your top so his hands could feel both your breasts together.

“Me, or them?” You dropped your eyes to his hands and watched as he scooped you out of your bra and started to knead playfully. You freed the hooks behind your back and pulled your bra away from your body, still waiting for Taron to answer.

“They’re still you.” He tried to be clever, but you both knew there was only one thing on his mind. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about for weeks, the things I want to do…” He took your nipples between his thumb and forefingers and rolled them back and forth sending a surge of pleasure straight down between your legs.

“Do that again.” You sighed, closing your eyes as he did and revelling in the feel of his intimate contact that had been missing from your life for the past 2 months. He pinched you lightly after and you opened your mouth with the sharp pain that fired up through your neck.

“Get naked and lie back on the bed. I’m going to treat you to your present right now.” A tongued kiss was left to your open mouth before Taron walked around the end of the bed and up to your bedside table. He pulled open the top drawer and lifted out a small purple box. You unzipped your skirt in excitement and pushed it down from your hips, rushing your underwear off at the same time before lying back on your bed and watching to see what Taron had. He lifted the lid and pulled open the sealed paper before taking out a shiny silver object.

“What’s that?” You reached your arm out towards him but Taron just smirked and breathed heavily against the softer looking lilac padded ends to warm them up.

“Lay still.” He instructed as he knelt down over you and placed the pads either side of your nipple. “I’m going to tighten it so stop me when it feels good.” You bit your lip as you looked up into Taron’s eyes with total trust, feeling the clamp tighten around you and squeeze your nipple sharply. A gentle frown twitched over your forehead as the pain overpowered everything else, but you didn’t say anything. “How’s that feel, babe?” Taron asked with concern.

“Keep going.” You closed your eyes as he tightened it by the smallest amount and made you gasp out erotically. “Fuck! Please tell me there’s two of these.” You opened your eyes and saw the delight on Taron’s face at your reaction. The second clamp was out the box in seconds but you reached up for Taron’s arm to halt him. “Leave it cold, I want to see if it feels better.” Suddenly the night had flipped on it’s head and it wasn’t all about Taron’s satisfaction. Excitement started to pool between your legs as the cold pads contrasted on your other nipple and sent a shiver down your spine. Taron tightened it up slowly, his eyes never leaving yours as he watched and waited for the right spot. Your back arched off the bed in delight when he found it.

“Shit, look at you.” He purred above you as his fingertips circled around the rest of your breasts.

“Keep touching me.” You demanded, needing to feel more of him on you in every way possible. With your knees spread wide you created space for Taron to lie between your legs, he moved down so his chest was resting on your stomach and his face was positioned between your breasts. Soft kisses fell to the centre of your chest before Taron pulled up and admired the clamp around your left nipple. He stretched his tongue out and licked over the top with a hard flicking action, the motion enough to reignite the nerves and send another jolt of excitement around your body. You lifted your hand to the back of his head and caressed slow circles of encouragement. “Go again.” You breathed and he did. There was no way the change in your heartbeat could go unnoticed. Taron tightened the clamp again and you cried out in delight. He turned his head back to the centre and used his hands to press your breasts in against both sides of his face.

“Fucking heaven.” He spoke down against your skin. “You have the best tits.”

“I want you to cum on them. Fuck me hard and then cover me.” The low moan of arousal that left Taron’s mouth was the best sound you’d heard all night. He lifted his body from yours and tugged his boxers down his thighs, releasing his erection to stand proudly before you.

“Come here.” He purred as he raised one of your legs up high and over his shoulder. The feel of his fingertips caressing down the back of your thigh was like a countdown and as he reached the end he pushed his hard length into your waiting entrance. Slow and gentle thrusts pleasured you, neither of you wanting to rush things now you were reunited again. You battled to keep your eyes open so you could watch Taron fuck you, torn between his face and the rhythmic movements of his dick as it slid up into you.

“Yes, Taron.” You cried out as he increased the pace and repositioned himself above you. The cravings you’d had for sex whilst he’d been away had been on a whole new level and no amount of pictures, video chats or sexts could compete with how it felt to have him moving in you.

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Taron panted out above you before leaning down and thrusting into you deeply. He hit the perfect spot and your face screwed up in delight as you tensed around him, desperately holding your orgasm back.

“Oh shit.” You moaned softly, reaching up and tightening the clamp on your right nipple to enhance the pleasure further.

“You like that?” He sounded smug and aroused as he pulled his hips back and thrust sharply into you again and again. The bed rocked with his efforts. Your breasts moved up and down with his rhythm and caused him to moan loudly. You knew you were there, unable to open your eyes, desperately clinging on to Taron’s shoulder as he pounded himself into you.

“Fuck, fuck fuck.” Spilled quietly from your lips before you let go and screamed in pleasure. Taron rushed himself out of you, the sound and feel of you coming around him too much for him to handle.

“Oh god.” His trembling words had you watching again as he knelt up over you and pumped his cock four or five times before shooting his load out wildly. White hot splatters landed against your chest and Taron looked like he could cum again from the site of you alone. “Don’t move.” He mumbled as he reached down off the side of his bed and grabbed his phone. “Real life wet dream, right there.” He snapped a couple of photos of you before leaning down to kiss you tenderly. “So you like your present then?” He was gentle with you as he removed both clamps and cleaned them off.

“I really do.” You sat up and swiped a drip of cum off your chest with your finger. “Especially when they lead to this. Thank you.” You licked your finger and Taron smiled to himself.

“Nothing makes me happier than being able to come home to you.”


End file.
